youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BrainScratch Commentaries
BrainScratch Commentaries is a group of unprofessional, loudmouth nerds goofing off on Skype to a bunch of gameplay videos, plus the occasional motion picture--you know, for a pinch of variety and and a touch of "culture.". They were inspired by the YouTube gaming group HellfireComms which came before them. Members # Lewis # Ted # Ryan # Johnny Videos # Sonic the Hedgehog # Star Fox 64 # Klonoa(Wii) # Mega Man 3 # Super Mario Brothers 2(The Lost Levels) # TMNT IV: Turtles in Time # Donkey Kong Country # No More Heroes # Sonic Adventure 2: Battle # Mega Man 2 # Super Mario Brothers # Mega Man X # Super Smash Brothers # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night # Final Fantasy VI # Super Mario Brothers 2 USA # Super Mario Land # Gradius 3 # Mega Man 6 # Mega Man 5 # Sonic Adventure # Sonic the Hedgehog: The Lost Worlds Rom Hack # Sonic the Hedgehog CD # New Super Mario Brothers Wii # Scott Pilgrim vs. The World The Game # Mirror's Edge # Pokémon: Yellow Version # Batman: Arkham Asylum # Mega Man X2 # Castlevania: Rondo of Blood # Portal # Super Metroid # Mega Man 4 # F-Zero GX # Super Mario 64 # Mega Man 2 # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 # Resident Evil 4 # Sonic 3 & Knuckles # Michael Jackson's Moonwalker # Kirby's Return to Dreamland # Mega Man 10 # Mega Man 9 # Luigi's Mansion # Donkey Kong Country 3 # Shadow the Hedgehog # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland # Sonic Riders # Pikmin # Wario World # Touhouvania # Super Mario Sunshine # Pokémon: Leaf Green Version # Sonic Genesis # Donkey Kong Country 2 # Sonic Colors # Metroid Fusion # Mega Man 8 # The Legend of Zelda # Mega Man 7 # Mega Man X3 # Mario Kart 64 # Kirby's Dreamland # Pokémon: Crystal Version # Portal 2 # Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1 # Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 2 # Game Series Retrospectives # BrainScratch Random # Star Wars: Rouge Leader # The Last of Us # Super Mario Brothers 3 # Shantae # Mega Man: The Wily Wars # Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back # Batman: Arkham City # Super Mario 3D World # Link: The Faces of Evil # Mega Man X4 # Mighty Switch Force # Mighty Switch Force 2 # Devil May Cry # Spyro the Dragon # Kid Icarus: Uprising # Catherine # Injustice: Gods Among Us # Viewtiful Joe # Sonic Rush # Super Mario Galaxy # Sonic Heroes # Crash Bandicoot # Metroid Prime # Touhouvania 2 # Paper Mario # Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric # Sonic: Lost World # Sonic Generations # Movie Commentaries # DmC: Devil May Cry # Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins # Donkey Kong Jungle Beat # The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask # Soul Calibur V # Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine # Sonic Spinball # Wario Land 4 # Cave Story # Super Mario World # Jak and Daxter and the Precursor Legacy # Shantae: Risky's Revenge # Link's Crossbow Training # Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil # Shantae and the Pirate's Curse # Star Fox Assault # Little Big Planet # Mario Party 4 # Sonic Shuffle # Cards Against Humanity Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers